ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Named
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 3-5 Pso'Xja Pass | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Tending Aged Wounds | next = Sheltering Doubt | cutscenes = }} }} }} Walkthrough Getting your Pass Go to Upper Jeuno (Home Point #3) and talk to Monberaux in the Infirmary for a cutscene. Obtain one of three types of Chips needed for a permanent key item. You can choose to get a Gray Chip, Carmine Chip, or a Cyan Chip. Anyone doing this mission needs one; the color does not matter. * The fastest location is the gate near Outpost/Survival Guide. There are 13 Diremite spawns en route to The Shrouded Maw that drop Gray Chips. ** You can't get to the Home Point until you have the pass, so warp after you get the drop. * Another easy entrance is at ( ) of Beaucedine Glacier. There are Diremites close to the entrance. * If you wish, you may drop into the hole on the right side of the map at ( ). This drops you into a higher level area with more Diremite spawns. Be careful though as the Diremites in this section are aggressive towards high-level characters. You may want to apply Sneak before dropping into this area, as there is one Diremite spawn at the spot that you'll land. ** There are also Dire Bats that are aggressive. The nonaggressive Snow Lizards nearby have Carmine Chips. ** It is possible to pull Diremites up from the basement to the main floor through the small holes using magic. Return to Lower Jeuno (Home Point #2) and talk to Ghebi Damomohe inside the Neptune's Spire at ( ). Trade her your chip to receive 500 Gil and your Pso'Xja Pass. To the Shrouded Maw Enter Pso'Xja via the tower at , just north of the Fauregandi region Outpost/Survival Guide. * Sneak and Invisible are a good idea for characters at low enough level. There is one Snowball that detects spellcasting as well as by sight. In the second area only sneak is required and after that it is no longer needed. To get to The Shrouded Maw, pass through smokey "walls" of different color in the following order: * Red * Black/Purple * Red * Black/Purple After the last black wall, you will be in the fourth area. Use the elevator here to go to the lower level. Walk forward and find a stone gate to the left down some stairs, which your Pso'Xja Pass will let you pass through via cutscene. Home Point #1 will be right behind the gate after you pass through. Zone into The Shrouded Maw for a cutscene. You cannot pass through the gate, access the Home Point, or receive the cutscene without a Pso'Xja Pass. When ready, examine the Memento Circle and enter the battlefield for Darkness Named. * Buffs will wear off upon entry. * Experience Points are not lost from KO. Diabolos The following guide was written for a level 40 cap fight and is kept here as a historical summary. This fight is trivialized in any amount of Item Level equipment Diabolos has approximately 6000 HP. * Special Attacks: ** Nightmare: Inflicts anyone on the floor with Sleep and 21HP/tick Bio. Damage will not wake you up from Nightmare, only Cure and Benediction(Benediction will also remove the Bio effect)). Nightmare can and should be interrupted with some sort of Stun (Status Effect). Nightmare can be cast more than once per fight by Diabolos. ** Camisado: Single-target physical damage and knockback. Stand with your back to the wall so that this doesn't knock you into the pit below. ** Noctoshield: Gives Diabolos the effect of Phalanx (Dispel or Magic Finale). This effect actually seems rather weak. NIN magic only dropped from 75 to 68. ** Ultimate Terror: AOE Absorb-All. Drains multiple attributes. Not too bad on its own, but it interferes with Dispelling Noctoshield. Absorbed by Utsusemi. ** Dark elemental spells: Sleepga, Sleep II, Bio II, Drain, Aspir and Blind. The Mission-version and Avatar-fight version of Diabolos have different resistances. The Mission-version of Diabolos is susceptible to Stun. All stun have a chance to fail, however methods that have been tried and tested to Stun this version of Diabolos with some success are: * Head Butt, Stun * Shield Bash, Weapon Bash * Smash Axe, Tachi: Hobaku, Flat Blade, Leg Sweep, Shoulder Tackle. The Bard song Fowl Aubade, combined with Barsleepra, is pretty effective for helping people to wake up fast from Nightmare. Highly suggested some form of Resist Sleep. You start on a platform above the battlefield. Once someone falls down, everyone else is dragged down as well, and the battle begins. * The party may get drawn in by Diabolos, which will generally happen after the first person engages. If it doesn't Draw In immediately, it will do it once any player on the top ledge gets Enmity. If Draw In is used, then you may be placed in the center of the arena and Diabolos will be in front of you, or your party members may be Draw In scattered around the area. If this happens, look for the portal which will indicate the front of the battlefield, and then situate yourself on the non-dropping tiles you might have agreed upon before starting the fight. * If anyone should remain on the upper level after the initial Draw In, for example if a party member drops out of party after entry but before attacking Diabolos, Diabolos will continue to use Draw In repeatedly throughout the fight in vain attempt to bring the player upstairs down to his battlefield. This can create chaos as party members are repeatedly moved to and fro by repeated Draw In. The person above, being out of party, will never be pulled down but neither will Diabolos stop the attempts to bring them down. The battlefield consists of 25 floor squares which may be removed by Diabolos during the fight. If you fall or are on a square that is removed, you will be eaten alive by about eight waiting and hungry Diremites. * If you are strong enough to withstand the Diremites' attacks long enough, you can run out of the lower arena, down a short hall and into a room, and them up some long staircases to reach a balcony above Diabolos. Re-engaging Diabolos will de-aggro all Diremites from you. * You can see which tiles will disappear before you drop into the arena; the tiles which will disappear have a thicker outline. The tiles will light up momentarily before they disappear though the light-up-to-drop time is extremely fast so make sure you are not on one. * The tile-placement may change from fight-to-fight. Due to this it falls into being dependent on individual player experiences and therefor all tile-placement reports should be placed on this wiki's Talk page for Tile-arrangements Finishing Up After you defeat Diabolos, head back to Upper Jeuno (Home Point #3) and talk to Monberaux at ( ) to complete the mission. Video See the Video page.